Malboro Light & Dark Blue
by MrsSimply
Summary: J'ai fait l'amour avec un homme, sans jamais l'avoir touché, il ne me reste que son odeur entêtante". Comment retrouver quelqu'un lorsque la seule chose qui nous reste de lui, c'est son odeur, celle de ces cigarettes et de son parfum? Sasunaru UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir lecteurs (roh la méchante auteur qui écrit une nouvelle fiction au lieu de continuer les autres!). Erm, certes, mais elles avancent en même temps, simplement cette fiction m'a surprise par beaucoup d'aspect. Premièrement, elle s'est imposée à moi genre "écrit moi, tout de suite!" puis sur le déroulement, il y avait des trucs sur lequel je n'étais pas d'accord mais j'avais pas le choix, notamment, le caractère d'Itachi, je m'excuse auprès des fan, sincèrement, mais il fallait qu'il soit comme ça. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir l'étendu des dégâts XD

**/!\** Naruto n'est toujours pas à moi, comme d'ailleurs il n'appartient à personne ici, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on appelle ça une fanfiction, parce que justement, c'est fait par des fans, donc je ne comprend pas l'utilité du disclaimer enfin bon... Ca doit être pour ça que je le mettais jamais avant, d'ailleurs, ceci est une exception juste pour souligner le fait que je ne comprend pas pourquoi on met un disclaimer...

**/!\ **Rapports homosexuels

* * *

**Malboro light & Dark blue.**

**Chapitre 1.**

* * *

J'ai fait l'amour avec un homme sans jamais le toucher et je vous promets que j'ai jouit, probablement plus fort qu'avec beaucoup d'autre de mes amants.

A l'époque, j'étais gogo-danseur dans un night club de ma ville, Konoha. J'avais beaucoup de succès et mon pseudo était sur toutes les lèvres des pervers obsédés frustrés de notre belle société, on parlait du « renard » comme d'une star et je gagnais probablement mieux ma vie que si j'avais continuer mes études dans la prestigieuse école de Konoha High School.

Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais huit ans, ma mère était danseuse et mon père professeur d'art martiaux, je suis un enfant du péché car ils n'étaient pas mariés lorsque que je suis né et c'est pourquoi je porte le nom de ma mère. J'ai d'ailleurs ses yeux bleus et les cheveux blond de mon père. Ils étaient avec des amis qui les raccompagnaient chez nous lorsque la voiture à heurté le décor, ils sont mort eux et leur amis et ne m'ont quasiment rien laissé alors comment me demanderais vous, comment ai-je pu intégrer la plus prestigieuse et plus chère école de la ville? C'est pour moi aussi un grand mystère, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'ai été pris en charge par Iruka Umino, mon tuteur après avoir passé un an dans un orphelinat pour jeune prodige. Or, je n'ai rien d'un jeune prodige, au contraire, je n'ai jamais aimé les cours même si d'après Iruka, ce rejet d'apprendre venait surtout du fait que j'avais l'impression que ma vie m'échappait. Après n'avoir magnifiquement pas eu mon diplôme, j'ai « disparut » pendant un an, n'envoyant qu'une fois tout les trois mois, une lettre à Iruka pour lui prouver que j'étais en vie et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Gaara, mon meilleurs ami qui bossait avec moi au night club. Gaara, ma première expérience homosexuel, même si depuis que nous sommes rentré à Konoha, il a commencé à sortir avec ma meilleur amie, la seule qui savait encore ou j'étais, Sakura. Lui était bisexuel et moi bourré et probablement consentant. Je ne suis jamais repassé « par dessus bord » comme il disait. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura, ses fiances allaient beaucoup mieux car les Haruno n'ont jamais manqué de rien, mais il continuait de bosser car il ne voulait pas dépendre d'elle, et « on ne sait jamais » comme il rajoutait. La pauvre Sakura essayait toujours de le convaincre de quitter le club mais nous lui resservions une surprise. En effet, Gaara voulait devenir photographe, moi j'avais le corps pour être mannequin et Sakura avait une passion pour la couture, il nous manquait juste le modèle féminin et après, nous serions prêt à nous lancer sur les podiums internationaux.

Le début de mon étrange et incroyable histoire débute donc dans le night club. Nous étions chers et nous avoir en solo pouvait monter jusqu'à *** ryos par heure et nous ne couchions pas avec nos client, nous dansions et éventuellement, pour certains clients, j'étais allé jusqu'à la fellation s'ils y mettaient du leur, il fallait bien arrondir les fins de mois de temps en temps! De toute façon, je suis fondamentalement fainéant et j'aime le sexe, j'aime qu'on me regarde et j'aime m'envoyer en l'air dans toutes les positions et dans tout les endroit possible. D'ailleurs avec Gaara, nous tenions un journal de nos endroits, une croix par endroit, certains endroit valaient plus ou moins de point et j'ai toujours de l'avance sur lui, encore aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que moi contrairement à lui,j'ai trouvé le partenaire qu'il faut pour ce genre de jeu! Sakura n'a jamais été une grande joueuse sexuellement, en tout cas pas d'après moi, même si Gaara avait parfois un regard franchement mutin et lourd de sous entendu lorsque l'on osait dire que Sakura était « coincée » ce qui me laissait croire qu'elle savait se lâcher.

Malgré le prix qu'il fallait mettre pour m'avoir, lui le mit chaque soir pendant quasiment six mois. Il payait cher, très cher, juste pour me voir danser et pour qu'on ne me révèle jamais son identité, et je dansais pour lui. Je ne le voyais jamais à cause de l'éclairage qui le cachait toujours dans l'obscurité et c'est lui qui le voulait ainsi. Il ne disait jamais rien et j'avais parfois peur qu'il soit partit. Il restait une heure puis la musique s'éteignait, nous restions une minute dans le silence complet, puis dans le noir complet une autre minute avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir.

Six mois ou je n'étais rien qu'a lui, car j'avais ordre de ne danser que pour lui et pourtant, j'étais toujours aussi bien payé, voir même mieux. Le reste de la journée, je la passais donc à m'occuper des affaires de notre future projet ou à penser ma prochaine chorégraphie. Au départ, son identité ne me préoccupait pas, mais peu à peu, je l'imaginai, tantôt vieux, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se cachait, ou célèbre, beau ou moche, grand ou petit. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il était immensément riche. Non, je savais autre chose, je savais qu'il fumait car l'odeur de ses cigarettes venait parfois jusqu'à moi, il les fumaient en continu durant toute ma danse. Peu à peu, ma curiosité a augmenté car malgré mes danses, il semblait rester stoïque, je me souvenais très bien avoir entendu d'autre client gémir d'appréciation ou même le bruit de leur braguettes qui s'ouvraient mais lui, rien, nada. J'avais peur de ne pas lui plaire, de ne pas l'exciter aussi, décidais-je un jour d'aller « plus loin » dans ma danse.

Ce jour là, j'avais choisis une tenue très simple, du genre de celle qu'on met tout les jours, je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais, simplement qui j'étais, sans maquillage, sans effet, moi juste moi. En jean un peu serré et en chemise, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que je m'apprêtais à faire la danse la plus chaude que je n'ai jamais pu inventer. Au départ, je m'étais simplement assis au bord de ma scène, cherchant son regard invisible compte tenu de l'éclairage, puis doucement, la musique de mon choix avait commencé. Les accords suaves d'une chanson latino qui avait trop peu d'importance avait entrainé mon corps dans la luxure d'une danse ayant seulement pour but, la provocation. Le seul problème de l'éclairage, c'était de ne pas pouvoir voir la lueur dans ses yeux, ne pas savoir ou regarder, aussi je ne dirigeai jamais mon regard vers la scène en frottant mon dos contre la barre centrale. Je fermai un petit peu les yeux ouvrai légèrement la bouche, rejetai ma tête en arrière et me massai le ventre, relevant régulièrement ma chemise. Ma main droite glissa alors plus bas, frôlant mon entrejambe puis au dernier moment, l'évita pour remonter. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieur tout en donnant des coups de bassins dans le vide, vers lui. Ouvrant plus la bouche, je mimai un cri de plaisir hurlé silencieusement. Mes mains passaient sur mon corps comme si c'étaient celles d'un autre, elles déboutonnèrent ma chemise doucement, tout doucement alors que je m'appuyais plus contre la barre qui était en cet instant, mon partenaire invisible. Lorsque ma chemise fut ouverte, je me remit un peu plus à la danse et enroula mensuellement contre la barre, mon corps ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'objet, je tournai sur un rythme semi lent, laissant la barre frotter contre mon intimité.

En même temps, je tendais l'oreille, tâchant d'entendre le moindre de ces sons, je voulais le faire jouir sans le toucher, je voulais qu'il bande à en souffrir, je voulais juste faire l'amour à cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui me faisait plus d'effet que la plupart de mes anciens amants. A nouveau dos contre la barre, face à la scène, je laissai tomber ma chemise sur mes coudes et laissai rouler ma tête sur mes épaules, mes yeux clos, mes lèvres entrouvertes, je recevais ses baisers dans mon cou, je sentais ses caresses contre mes tétons durcit, ce n'était pas mes mains mais les siennes qui défaisaient doucement ma braguette. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, j'avais oublié ou j'étais, j'étais dans ses bras et il me faisait l'amour, je ne fus même pas surpris de m'entendre gémir et mes mains, non, les siennes, frottaient mon membre dur de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Une de ses mains glissa dans mon boxer, attrapant mon sexe érigé à sa seule pensée, obéissant au lois de mon imagination. Il me retira mon jeans puis mon boxer et je me retrouvai, rampant sur la scène, à genoux, cambré alors qu'il me caressait, alors qu'il m'emmenait vers le septième ciel, la pression de ses mains contre mon sexe, ses baisers dans mon cou, ses caresses contres mes tétons, ses gémissements mêlés au miens, rien de tout cela n'était réel mais je jouissais de la même façon. A la réflexion, la seule chose peut être réelle cette nuit là, se furent bien ses gémissements, puisque lorsque j'explosais, me déversant sur la scène et que la musique se tut, j'entendis sa respiration haletante et lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, j'entendis le bruit de sa braguette qu'il refermait. Il est partit, comme tout les soirs, me laissant dans ma léthargie post-orgasmique... Je venais de faire l'amour à un homme, je venais de jouir et il ne m'avais pas touché...

A partir de là, tout les soirs ce fut la même chose, nous jouissions de loin, sans nous toucher mais jamais je n'ai autant jouit en me servant seulement de mon imagination et de mes mains... J'avais réellement envie de faire l'amour avec lui et c'est ainsi que j'ai fais l'erreur de ma vie. Un soir, comme les autres, j'imaginais encore que c'était ses mains qui caressaient mon sexe et au moment ou nous allions éjaculer, je l'ai supplié, supplié de me toucher cette fois, supplié de me prendre là, sur le champs.

« Touche moi, par pitié, touche moi » Avais-je gémit. Tout s'est arrêté. Il s'est levé, à refermé sa braguette et est sortit.

Il m'a fallut quasiment trente seconde pour me rendre compte que c'était bien le bruit de la porte qui avait claqué que je venais d'entendre et je me suis alors effondré, nu, sur la scène, en pleurant. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi je pleurais...

Je su qu'il ne reviendrait pas et le soir lorsque, mu d'un dernier espoir, je me présentai au bar, le gérant me dit qu'il n'était pas là ce soir... Notre projet était presque finit et compte tenu de l'augmentation récente de mon salaire, je pouvais me permettre de démissionner dès maintenant, je le fit ce soir là. Je savais que je serais incapable de danser pour qui que se soit d'autre à partir de maintenant. Toute la semaine qui suivit, je la passât à me lamenter jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Gaara, inquiet que je ne réponde plus à leurs appels, débarquent chez moi à l'improviste. Ils avaient un double de mes clés et entrèrent pour découvrir mon appartement dans un état que je n'oserais pas vous décrire mais que vous imaginez après une semaine à ne me nourrir que de nouilles et à ne rien ranger, à passer de la chambre au salon tel un fantôme.

« Mon dieu! Naruto! Avait-elle dit en entrant dans ma chambre ou je dormais, enfouit sous les couvertures qu'elle rejeta brusquement.

- Eh! Fis-je outré d'être réveillé d'une part, mais surtout parce que j'étais nu.

- Debout! Dit-elle encore en me donnant une claque. Dépêche toi, Gaara et moi t'attendons à la cuisine!

Après cinq minutes à me demander si je ne pouvais vraiment pas les envoyer balader, je m'étais décidé à me lever et à les rejoindre. Vêtu seulement d'un jean, je m'affalais sur une chaise, sous le silence consterné des deux autres.

- Naruto. Commença la voix impérieuse de Gaara. Il s'est passé quelque chose au club? Tu as démissionné plus tôt que prévu...

- Je... J'avais plus envie. Répondis-je déjà lassé.

- Ne nous ment pas! Criât presque Sakura. Regard dans quel état tu es!

Mais je ne préfèrerais pas voir et ne daignât même pas lever la tête. J'avais un peu honte de leur raconter ce qui venait de m'arriver, mais devant leurs airs décidés à faire un siège chez moi s'il le fallait, j'abandonnai et me lançais dans une vague explication. Explication qui s'avéra en fait plus longue et plus complexe, une fois que j'avais commencé à raconter, les mots étaient venus d'eux même. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'assoie à côté de moi et me prenne dans ses bras. J'eus un peu honte, je devais sentir la transpiration et l'homme qui déprime, ce qui ne sens pas franchement la rose. Gaara me donnât une claque dans le dos et déclarât:

- Si tu veux vraiment le retrouver, tu y arriveras...

- Il a bien dû laisser des indices non? Demandât Sakura.

- Rien... Fis-je tristement...

Elle me serrât plus fort contre elle un long moment avant de lancer:

- Aller! On va t'aider à ranger tout ça et remet toi d'aplomb, il faut te trouver un job plus honnête!

Je soupirai, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'on lui resservait, puis je lui souris et tentai de reprendre mon entrain.

Pendant près de deux mois, je jouais le jeu de celui qui se remet, mais j'étais clairement dévasté. Entre temps, nous avions découvert notre surprise à Sakura, une ancienne amie à elle, Ino, servirait de modèle féminin. Seule sa joie m'avait véritablement remonté le moral, l'histoire de quelques jours avant que je ne ressasse à nouveau mes sombres pensées. Un jour, ils me forcèrent à sortir avec eux et Ino, voir tout nos amis, dont Chôji, le copain de ma partenaire de mannequinat. Parmi mes amis, certains fumaient, contrairement à Sakura, Ino et Gaara, et c'est ainsi que la seule petite note d'espoir retentir à mes oreille pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Je ne savais qu'une seule chose sur lui en dehors de sa fortune, son odeur et j'étais à peu près sûr de pouvoir la reconnaitre entre mille.

Dès le lendemains, je me mis en quête de la marque de cigarette qu'il fumait et cherchais d'abord parmi les plus chères. Le résultat fut assez infructueux et mes essais ne faisaient qu'inquiéter Sakura qui voyait passer mes paquets à une vitesse folle. Elle ne savait pas que je ne fumait pas les cigarettes mais les allumaient juste pour savoir si c'étaient elles.

« Naruto, me fit-elle un jour, je crois que tu devrais aller voir un psy, sincèrement! Je sais que contrairement à ce que tu essais de me faire croire, tu ne t'es pas remis de ton histoire avec cet inconnu mais... Là, tu te détruit la santé avec ces saloperies...

- Sakura, lui répondis-je avec un sourire, je ne fumes pas...

Je laissais un instant de suspens et la coupai alors qu'elle allait répliquer.

- J'en allume une par paquet, j'essaie juste de savoir lesquelles sont les siennes...

- Oh... Mais même Naruto, tu ne l'as jamais vu...Oublie le, par pitié...

- J'essaie, j'essaie... Tentais-je tristement, mais je lu dans son regard qu'elle ne me croyait pas, et de toute façon, ma démarche prouvait le contraire.

Après les cigarettes chères, je passai aux autres, au hasard, je découvris d'ailleurs avec horreur, le nombre de marque disponible et qu'elle variaient selon les endroits. J'étais désespéré et c'est de guerre las que je décidais de l'oublier.

Un jour, complètement par hasard, alors que j'attendais Sakura dans un café, je sentis une odeur familière, je mit un certains temps à l'associer à mon inconnu pour une raison que je découvris plus tard. Puis, la lumière se fit dans ma tête et je me jetais littéralement sur le client à qui appartenait ces cigarettes:

- La marque de vos cigarettes! L'agressais-je.

Il restât un moment stupéfait puis bégaya:

- Euh...Mal-malboro light...

Je lui fit un magnifique sourire et c'est à ce moment que ma chère amie entrât:

- Sakura, mon dieu Sakura! J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé la marque de ces cigarettes!

Et je la laissais en plan pour aller m'acheter un paquet. A partir de cet instant, je me mit réellement à fumer, je me remémorais son odeur, ses gémissements, j'imaginais sa douceur et sa voix et je bandais systématiquement.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, l'odeur était presque la même mais pas tout à fait, je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose... Son odeur à lui, propre à lui, son parfum. Dès lors, je passais mon temps dans les magasins qui vendaient des parfums pour homme, humant jusqu'à retrouver la bonne fragrance, en vains...

Un jour, Gaara reçut la visite de son cousin, Sasori et d'un ami de ce dernier, Deidara.

- Naruto, fit mon ami lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, suivit de Sakura, Je te présente Sasori et Deidara...

Je leur serrais la main avec un sourire, curieux parce que Gaara m'avait dit qu'ils voulaient me parler. Une discussion d'abord anodine s'engageât, Gaara prenait des nouvelles de son village natal, Suna alors que Sakura discutait art avec Deidara, discussion que j'écoutais avec attention. Enfin, Gaara lança à son cousin:

- Et alors, pourquoi vouliez vous rencontrer « le Renard »?

- Ah oui! Fit alors Deidara, blond au yeux bleus comme moi. Nous allons à l'anniversaire d'un ami à nous, tu sais, le Bachelor, Itachi Uchiwa!

Nous acquiesçâmes, qui ne le connaissait pas, au moins de nom? Il était l'héritier de l'Uchiwa Corp. Avec son frère, Sasuke mais j'avoue franchement que la presse people ne m'intéressant pas, je n'arrivais pas à remettre des visages sur ces prénoms.

- Nous voudrions que vous veniez, toi, il se tournât vers moi, et toi Gaara, afin de servir d'hôtes.

- On ne fait plus cela, Deidara. Répondit Calmement mon ami, se à quoi j'acquiesçais.

- En fait, ce serait une bonne occasion de vous faire de la pub, cousin. Fit Sasori. Vous pourriez porter des choses à vous.

- En réalité, continuât le blond, nous sommes aussi très intéressé par les échantillons que tu nous à envoyé Gaara! On aimerait en offrir un à Itachi!

Sakura se tourna vers son petit ami avec des yeux rond qui lui sourit en réponse avec un clin d'œil. Il avait tout manigancé dans notre dos, en réalité, il avait probablement déjà accepté la proposition. Il fallait dire que c'était une aubaine, non seulement exposer nos propres créations, mais en plus, ils voulaient en acheter une pour le célèbre Itachi.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Sakura qui rougissait.

- Qu'en penses-tu Sakura? Fit Gaara très innocemment.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis sourit aux deux invités:

- Eh bien... J'essaierais de satisfaire M. Uchiwa du mieux que je le pourrais, dites moi ce qu'il aime, donnez mois ses mensurations, je vous donnerais des croquis, vous choisirez et... Naruto posera afin que vous voyiez le résulta, si cela vous plait, je vous donnerais le prix, s'il convient, alors...

Deidara sourit et lui prit les mains:

- Je savais que nous nous entendrions!

Je lance un regard ennuyé vers Gaara qui me renvoi son regard complice, avec cet espèce de mi sourire et je soupire.

- Peut être qu'il y sera, qui sait, c'est une fête de riches... Murmure t-il après quelques secondes.

J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé et d'un seul coup, cette fête me paraît deux fois plus intéressante.

La fête devait avoir lieu deux mois après notre rencontre avec Deidara et Sasori et durant ces deux mois, Sakura ne cessât pas de travailler, elle avait prévu une dizaine de croquis et les amis proche de notre premier client avaient tous voté à l'unanimité pour une tenue assez originale, ce qui m'avait assez surpris. C'était un pantalon de cuire noir au motifs à nuages rouges entouré de blanc, très moulant, je le sais, je l'ai porté, avec un haut à col rouge large qui retombait légèrement sur les épaules. Agrémenté d'une ceinture de liens en cuirs rouges entrelacés qui repose sur les hanches. Après renvoi du croquis, Sakura avait eu une autre idée, note finale, elle avait rajouté des bretelles de cuirs rouges qui passaient entre les jambes et s'accrochaient aux passant de la ceinture sur les fesses, donnant un petit air « new age » d'après elle. En somme, la tenue était assez classe, surtout avec le blouson de cuire, les lunettes de soleil « beau gosse » et des bracelets de force. J'imagine que c'est ça qui a séduit en tout cas. Immédiatement après, elle s'est mise au travail alors que Gaara et moi choisissions dans les tenues déjà faites celles que nous allions porter. J'ai finis par opter pour un pantalon de toile kaki avec des motifs écossait blanc et rose pâle. Puis la chemise blanche avec le logo de l'entreprise dans le dos «Kazekage », « l'ombre du vent ». C'est Gaara qui l'avait trouvé, mais j'aimai bien le concept, parce que le vent ne peut pas avoir d'ombre en vérité en plus le mot sonnait bien. La chemise avait un coupe assez inédite, elle était faite comme si elle n'avait pas de manches, puis deux bretelles attachaient les manches, ce qui laissaient les épaules à découvert et ça donnait un côté sexy à la tenue tout en restant très passe partout. Gaara lui, avait cherché quelque chose de plus classe et s'était décidé pour une veste cintré rouge bordeaux, comme ses cheveux, un pantalon de cuir noir et un tee-shirt noir avec le logo devant, comme s'il était tagué sur le tee-shirt.

La tenue restât sur une chaise près de mon bureau ainsi pendant deux mois jusqu'au soir ou je dû la revêtir. Je tachais de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions, mais l'argument de Gaara était bien fondé, c'était une fête de riche, il y serait surement en espérant qu'il soit compris dans la tranche d'âge qui allait à ce genre de fête. Sakura nous accompagnait en tant que représentante de la marque, ce soir, Gaara et moi n'étions que les modèles.

Deidara nous accueillit en nous embrassant sur les deux joues alors que Sasori se contenta de nous saluer de la main et de nous faire entrer, il nous débarrassa de nos affaire et nous expliqua rapidement quelles pouvaient être nos cibles les plus faciles. Il désignât ainsi une fille avec de grosse lunettes. Elle avait de long cheveux rouges et portait un short avec de grande bottes. Il la désigna comme celle qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps au niveau de la mode dans leur monde et Gaara partit lui parler, accompagné de Sakura. Je me retrouvais assez rapidement devant le buffet. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, ce n'était pas n'importe quels riches. Ils étaient tous spéciaux d'une façon ou d'une autre, autant par leur intelligence, leur raffinement ou par leur beauté. Et même si une partie terminât dans les toilettes assez rapidement, que certaines partirent coucher entre deux buissons et que la coke circulait comme la bière, la fête restât bonne enfant toute la soirée. Bizarrement, avec tout le monde qu'il y avait et parce que certains me reconnurent comme la star des go-go danseur, je ne vis jamais l'idole de la soirée et ne reroisai ni Sakura ni Gaara.

A un moment, un peu ivre mais surtout lassé par toute l'agitation, je sortis sur le balcon pour fumer. Une fois dehors, je soupirais, je ne l'avais pas croisé, il n'était pas là, ou alors, il y avait trop de monde, mais j'étais profondément déçu. Je sortis une cigarette, prêt à me laisser entrainer dans mes souvenirs, lorsque je m'aperçus que contrairement à mes espérances je n'étais pas seul. Un autre homme était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, il portait une tenue très classique, chemise banche, veste cintré sombre, pantalon de la même couleur. Je ne voyais pas son visage et décidais de l'ignorer en m'accoudant à mon tour à la rambarde, quelques mètres plus loin. Il fumait lui aussi et lorsqu'un petit vent souffla vers moi, m'apportant son odeur, mon cœur cessât de battre. C'était lui. Je retins un hoquet mais un frisson se propageât dans tout mon corps jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, allait-il partir dès qu'il me verrait? Il avait dû entendre mon hoquet de surprise car il se retourna lentement vers moi avec un air ennuyé mais dès qu'il me vit, son regard se changeât en une légère surprise amusée. Il se retourna complètement et posa ses coudes sur la rembarre, dos à cette dernière, il me jeta un regard clairement amusé l'air de dire « bah tiens, j'ai pas de chance ce soir ». Il était simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sous la brise, légers, remontés sur son crâne en pics stylisés. Sa peau d'ivoire brillait sous la clarté projetée par la lumière à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux noirs et moqueurs m'aspiraient et me faisaient plonger dans une mer horriblement douce. Je me fis violence pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant lui et frissonnai, je me sentais devenir dur rien à sa vue. Sa chemise entrouverte laissa voir le début d'un torse imberbe et lisse mais je devinais sa musculature au niveau de son cou droit. Il fit un sourire goguenard tout en rejetant la tête en arrière pour expirer la fumée du fond de sa gorge et émit un petit rire silencieux avant de faire retomber ses onyx sur moi:

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux, Hum?

Mon dieu, sa voix! Je me sentis me dresser rien qu'a l'entendre... Quand à la réponse à sa question: coucher avec toi, que tu me fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs; tout de suite. Je restai muet.

Il écrasât sa clope contre la rambarde et s'en décolla, franchissant les quelques mètres restant entre nous d'une démarche féline et assurée. Je ne comprenais rien, m'étais-je trompé, étais-ce bien lui? Mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il se rapprochât, me laissant sentir son odeur une fois de plus et je retrouvais la fragrance, plus forte, plus claire, que j'avais sentie en lui faisait l'amour de loin.

Le voir si près me coupa le souffle, littéralement et je restais immobile, incapable de rien faire alors que j'avais tant envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser et j'eus vaguement l'impression de lire la même chose de son côté l'espace d'un instant. Il attrapa une de mes mèches du bout des doigts, toujours silencieux du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Je ne respirais plus du tout et mes yeux devaient le supplier. Son sourire augmentât avec un pointe de tristesse.

- C'était pas censé arrivé... Murmurât-il.

Sa main glissât sur ma joue et j'explosai littéralement. Je laissai passer un gémissement et je l'entendit rire sournoisement en retour. Pourtant, quand je rouvris les yeux, je ne vis que des regrets dans ses yeux et de l'hésitation. Il se pencha vers moi et tout mon corps hurlait d'avance, je dû me retenir de ne pas forcer le contact entre nos lèvres. Et au moment ou nous allions nous toucher, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte vitré et déclarât:

- Monsieur, votre frère vous attend...

Il dû acquiescer, mais je ne le vit pas puisque mes yeux s'étaient déjà fermés. La caresse sur ma joue glissa le long de mon coup et je retins cette fois mon gémissement en entrouvrant les yeux. Je sentis la pression de sa main diminuer et su qu'il allait partir, sans m'embrasser, aussitôt je le retint et murmurât:

- Qui est tu?

Il eut un rictus supérieur et moqueur avant de se pencher à mon oreille et de chuchoter:

- Mon nom est partout autour de toi...

Et de partir en me laissant là. J'aurais pu le rattraper si mes jambes ne m'avaient pas lâcher à ce moment là sous la tension. Je bandais, mais vraiment vraiment fort cette fois-ci et il me fallut presque un quart d'heure pour me calmer...

Je finis par retrouver Gaara et Sakura, tout content de leurs affaires, la publicité avait été bonne d'autant plus que le client avait adoré son cadeau. Je m'endormis dans la voiture, m'envolant avec lui et sa nouvelle énigme. Dès le lendemain, je cherchai une signification à sa phrase. La réponse ne me vint qu'une semaine plus tard, alors que mes nerfs allaient lâcher. Nous étions en pleine séance photo avec Gaara pour la collection qui serait exposée chez Karin, la fille aux grosses lunettes. Elle réunissait souvent de jeune créateurs chez elle et invitaient tout le gratin de la société du pays. C'était une aubaine et Gaara préparait le livret descriptif ou il avait ajouter tout les renseignements dans trois langues différentes. Les filles étaient surexcitées même si Sakura était fatiguée par la charge de travail. Durant cette séance photo, je pu observer le nouveau matériel de mon ami et celui ci vit mon intérêt:

- Non, c'est pas à nous, je les aient loués...

- Ah?

- C'est un peu au dessus de ce que nous pouvons nous permettre. Ajoutât-il sérieusement. l'Uchiwa Corp. nous le prête...

- Oh... Je ne savait pas qu'ils louaient du matériel...

- En fait, ils font à peu près tout. Finit-il en me faisant un signe de tête pour que j'aille prendre la pose. Il avait prévu de faire une affiche avec moi et Ino, on verrait seulement la moitié de mon corps (coupe verticale) et la moitié de celui d'Ino. Ils nous avaient demandé une expression pensive, les yeux baissé afin qu'on les voient à peine et le résultat était franchement bien. Après la séance photo, Sakura, lassé par son travail, s'accorda une pause et nous partîmes prendre un verre dans un café.

- Ah! Allons là bas! Fit Ino en me montrant un café du nom de « Chidori ». En entrant, je remarquait les murs sur lequel trois grand éventails rouges s'étalaient. Ils me rappelaient quelque chose mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de quoi. Les filles commandèrent des chocolats chauds et moi une boisson au nom étrange ce qui amusa beaucoup Gaara. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa canette, je remarquais encore l'éventail rouge et cette fois-ci, fit la remarque:

- C'est quoi cette marque avec l'éventail, on la voit partout!

- Ahh, fit Ino, presque choqué, c'est l'Uchiwa Corp!

- Ils sont partout! Aouta Sakura, amusée. Faut sortir de chez toi Naruto!

- C'est la plus grande entreprise du pays, du continent, ils font tout, du fast-food à l'armement! Leur logo est à peu près partout ici. Terminât Gaara.

La réponse à son énigme me frappa.

- Uchiwa...Comme... Itachi Uchiwa? Demandais-je.

-Oui, fit Gaara, tu comprend pourquoi il fallait qu'on aille à cette soirée, depuis, on est dans leur petits papier, c'est très bons pour nous!

Je me levai et courut hors du restaurant sous les cris indigné des clients, sans répondre aux questions de mes amis et rentrai dans le premier cyber-café que je trouvai. Fébrilement, je tapai « Uchiwa » dans la barre de recherche et pris le premier site « people » que je trouvai les concernant. J'hallucinai en me rendant compte que c'était un site de fan des deux frères. Au moins, il me permit d'avoir des informations d'un genre plus.. Personnelles.

« L'Uchiwa corp. est dirigée en binôme par les deux frères Uchiwa, Itachi et Sasuke. Le premier a aujourd'hui vingt-cinq ans et le cadet vingt et un » Comme moi, pensais-je aussitôt avant de reprendre ma lecture. «Ils ont repris l'entreprise il y huit ans à la majorité d'Itachi. Auparavant la société était dirigée par un oncle éloigné, Obito Uchiwa aujourd'hui leur tuteur légal depuis la mort de leur parents lorsque Sasuke avait huit ans dans un accident de voiture »Tiens, les miens aussi sont mort quand j'avais cet âge là. Je laissais défiler les informations, j'appris ainsi qu'Itachi avait une réputation de coureur de jupons, qu'il avait déjà été marié six fois, pas plus de deux mois à chaque fois, qu'il avait détruit le cœur de pas mal de filles et que son palmarès allait des plus grandes actrices aux filles de princes. Itachi était soupçonné d'être bisexuel d'après le témoignage d'amis proche à lui, mais il n'avait jamais confirmé. Sasuke au contraire, avait une réputation d'asexué, on ne lui connaissait ni fille ni garçon, rien. De toute façon, il était dit taciturne et associable (ce qui faisait son charme, d'après les filles) depuis la mort de ses parents. Je cliquais sur un lien pour en savoir plus sur l'accident. « M. Et Mme Uchiwa revenaient d'un voyage de cinq ans à l'étranger, leurs enfants étaient alors avec leur oncle tandis qu'ils revoyaient des amis de longue date. M. Uchiwa conduisait, leurs amis étaient à bords pour une raison X ou Y, puis, le véhicule avait fait une embarqué pour terminer dans le décor après quelques tonneaux. La perte du contrôle du véhicule est due à une déconcentration du conducteur, on peut supposer qu'il discutait avec leurs amis à ce moment là. L'identité des amis est resté longtemps secrète, mais nous savons de source sûr qu'il s'agissait du célèbre professeur d'art-martiaux, M. Namikaze, et de sa femme, la fameuse danseuse européenne, Kushina Uzumaki. » Il y eut comme un blanc dans ma tête... Mes parents... Amis avec les Uchiwa...

Je restai stupéfait devant l'écran un moment alors que je continuai de faire défiler les informations. L'une d'entre elle attira mon attention. « Sasuke et Itachi ont bénéficié de l'enseignement du très renommé Kakashi Hatake après cela... » Le reste ne m'intéressais pas, je quittai le cyber-café sans payer et me ruai vers l'appartement de mon tuteur qui était aussi l'amant de cet Hatake.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, je tambourinai à la porte de mon ancien tuteur qui s'empressa d'ouvrir:

- Na-Naruto?

Je me ruai à l'intérieur et claquai la porte avant de me jeter immédiatement sur le sujet:

- Mes parents... Leurs amis, c'étaient les Uchiwa?

Mon tuteur restât un moment sans rien dire puis me prit par l'épaule et m'intima de m'assoir sur le canapé avec lui. Une fois assis, je lui jetai un coup d'œil agacé, apeuré, curieux.

- Naruto... Tu as découvert ça comment?

- Longue histoire. Je la lui racontait brièvement, omettant légèrement les danses un peu trop chaudes. Il écouta sans rien dire les informations que je venais d'avoir et soupira avant de répondre:

- C'est vrai...C'était eux...

- Mais attends, fis-je soudain, tout cet argent, l'orphelinat des élites... Les voyages scolaires autofinancés, mon admission à Konoha High...

- Oui Naruto... Tu ne te souviens probablement pas d'Itachi, mais lui si... Les cinq premières années de ta vie, tu les as passés aux côté de Sasuke, le cadet et si lui non plus ne se souvient peut être de rien, Itachi qui avait quatre ans de plus s'en souvient très bien... Comme il était hors que question pour Obito de t'adopter, il s'est occupé de te placer dans les meilleures conditions possible... Il a même été jusqu'à me chercher, pourtant croit moi, nous nous détestons...

- Ah cause de Kakashi?

Iruka rougit, il m'avait vaguement raconté qu'avant d'être avec lui, Kakashi était avec un autre homme, beaucoup plus puissant qu'il détestait.

- Hum bref, c'est une autre histoire... Itachi veillait sur toi comme sur Sasuke... Ce gamin était... Magnifique, il arrivait encore à rire, à penser à toi alors qu'ils venaient de perdre ses deux parents, que son frère ne parlait quasiment plus... En effet, si Itachi à été triste, Sasuke était en colère, une colère qui a mis bien du temps à passer. Il était méconnaissable après l'accident, le petit garçon adorable qu'avait connu Kakashi n'était plus. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Chaque année, avant ton anniversaire, Itachi passait avec Obito pour prendre de tes nouvelles, déposer tes cadeaux, mais un jour, Obito a dû partir en voyage à cette période, c'est donc Kakashi qui est venu et il a dû emmener Sasuke avec lui, il faisait peur, croit moi. Il était sauvage, muet comme une carpe et odieux lorsqu'il daignait répondre... Alors qu'Itachi l'adorait, il repoussait sans ménagement son grand frère, le blessant toujours plus, mais Itachi a fait face... Et Sasuke aussi, avec le temps, d'après Kakashi...

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ils n'ont jamais rien dit?

- Naruto... Ils étaient détruits, ils ne voyaient personne, surtout qu'on as tenté plusieurs fois de les tuer, tu comprends la mort des parents avaient déjà déstabilise l'entreprise, alors tuer les enfants c'était y mettre fin, c'était trop beau pour les concurrents. Obito refusait qu'ils voient qui que ce soit, il avait trop peur et de toute façon, Itachi a souffert pendant deux ans d'une agoraphobie non négligeable. Quand à Sasuke... Comme je te l'ai dit...

- Mon dieu... Et... Tu comptais me le dire... Quand?

- Je ne sais pas Naruto... J'ai pensé à te le dire quand tu es rentré... Si tu savais comment Itachi était inquiet quand tu as disparut l'année de ta majorité, il a voulut te faire chercher, heureusement que tu as envoyé des lettres, il devenait fou.

Je restai silencieux puis, doucement déclarai:

- J'ai crus...J'ai... J'ai dû les décevoir, ils ont payés mes études et je les aient volontairement avortés pour devenir... Gogo danseur... .J'ai... J'ai dû les décevoir, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des gens qui me protégeaient à part toi...

Iruka me caressa doucement la tête.

- Ils ne sont pas déçu... Il a veillé sur toi comme sur son frère.... Tu sais, à présent, puisque tu as tout découvert, je crois que rien ne pourrais faire plus plaisir à Itachi que de te voir...

- Oh non... Je n'oserai pas... Il ne me reconnaitra pas...

- Détrompe toi, il a tout les albums photos que j'ai pu constitué, pour lui, tu es aussi son frère...

- Mais...Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit...

- Je crois qu'il avait peur de ta réaction... Plus les années passaient, plus il devenait tard pour te le dire il a juste abandonné... Il craignait ce genre de réaction...

- C'est sur que je suis un peu énervé, mais j'ai surtout honte...Merde, le dirigeant de la plus grande entreprise du monde m'a toujours protégé, m'a... Aimé comme son frère et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air...

- Naruto, si tu veux racheter tes erreurs, va le voir, ça lui fera plaisir, crois moi.

Je restai encore une heure à discuter avec Iruka de mes parents et des Uchiwa, avec ça, j'en avais oublié de lui demander à quoi ressemblait Sasuke, si ça se trouvait, c'était Itachi que j'avais rencontré... Lequel des deux frère aimais-je?

Il me fallut une semaine pour me décider... Devais-je venir avec des chocolats, des fleures? Non, pas de fleures, évidement. Au final, j'optai pour venir le plus simplement du monde et après avoir demandé son adresse à Iruka, je m'y rendis à pieds. Arrivé devant la grande maison sous caméras de surveillance, je me sentis mal, mais appuyai néanmoins sur la sonnette.

« Oui? Fit une voix de l'autre côté.

- Euh... Je suis...Na-Naruto Uzumaki, je... Je voudrais voir Itachi...

- Je vais voir si le maitre peur vous recevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la grille s'ouvrit et le majordome vint à ma rencontre.

- Suivez moi. Fit-il. Le maitre va vous recevoir au salon. »

Je le suivis dans le dédale de haies et de petits chemins jusqu'à la maison, puis à travers les pièces modernes et spacieuses. J'étais émerveillé par tant de richesse mais n'en laissai rien paraître.

Et puis je le vis, Itachi Uchiwa. Plus petit que son frère cadet, les cheveux plus long, il était tout aussi beau, ses yeux plus sincères et rieurs s'accordaient avec son sourire franc. A ma grande surprise, il se jeta dans mes bras:

« Naruuuu! Oh, c'est magnifiqueee! Je... J'osais pas te le dire!!! Tu...Tu as découvert ça tout seul?

- Euh...Oui...

- Oh, pardon,j'oublie que toi, tu ne me connais pas... Moi je te connais bien en fait... Enfin, je t'ai regardé grandir...

Il prit du recul par rapport à moi et me sourit:

- Tu es magnifique! As expected! Fit-il en anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Humpf. Ricana une autre vois derrière moi, je me retournais pour découvrir mon égérie, Sasuke...

- Sasuke! Regarde qui est là! C'est Naruto! Continua Itachi en me serrant contre lui et en me frottant la tête. Mais mon dieu sexuel vivant se contenta d'un rictus moqueur et passa son chemin vers le balcon sous le regard indigné de son frère.

- Eh! Little brother!

J'entendis juste le petit rire de dédain de Sasuke avant qu'il n'allume sa clope et ne referme la porte fenêtre du balcon. Itachi soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire:

- Attends, je vais me changer, je veux te montrer quelque chose!

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il partit presque en courant. Quel âge avait-il déjà? En l'attendant, j'hésitais à rejoindre mon inconnu sur le balcon mais n'osai pas, fixant son dos. Il finit par se retourner et me fit un sourire un peu moqueur tandis que je me sentais rougir, son regard semblait m'appeler et j'obéis à son ordre silencieux. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière un instant pour laisser s'échapper la fumé et je m'approchai de lui, jusqu'à être à son côté.

- Je pensais pas que tu trouverais si vite, encore moins que t'aurais le cran de venir jusqu'ici... Bienvenu chez toi...

- Hein? Fis-je très intelligemment.

- Mon frère attend ta venue depuis... Beaucoup d'années... Mah, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, il était simplement trop sexy. Je ne l'avais vu que éclairé par une lumière artificielle à travers une fenêtre, mais à la lumière du soleil, il était simplement magnifique!

- P-pourquoi?

Il me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma question alors qu'il s'attardait sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es encore plus beau sans maquillage et à la lumière du jour...

Je restai un moment scotché alors qu'il replaçait une de mes mèches et un frisson me parcourut, le faisant sourire malicieusement. Au moment ou j'allais lui renvoyer le compliment, j'entendis Itachi revenir en criant:

- Regarde Narutooo!

J'entendis Sasuke rire un petit peu et partir pour rentrer dans la maison, je le suivis et découvris Itachi dans sa tenue. Elle lui allait mieux qu'a moi et je dois dire qu'en bon homosexuel, il m'excitait comme ça. La tenue était juste assez sexy pour le mettre en valeur sans être vulgaire et le cuir lui allait très bien. Adossé contre la porte vitré, Sasuke le regardait avec un air amusé alors qu'il tournait sur lui même pour me montrer toute son anatomie.

- Elle me va bien non?

- Oui. Soufflais-je.

- Elle t'aillait très bien aussi, Deidara m'a montré les photos!

Je sentis le regard de Sasuke sur moi et lui jetai un coup d'œil, il semblait surpris mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'en assurer puisqu'Itachi me tira par la manche pour me faire assoir sur le canapé.

- Winston, trois gin!

- Deux. Fit Sasuke en disparaissant dans le couloir sous le regard déçu de son frère.

- Sasuke à un peu de mal avec les gens...

Itachi s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda avec un grand sourire, je me soumis sans rien dire à son analyse.

- Je suis désolé... Dit-il doucement. Désolé que tes parent soient mort par la faute des miens...

J'allais répliquer mais il plaça sa main devant ma bouche.

- Laisse moi finir, sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage! Désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'intégrer à la famille, désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dévoilé... Désolé d'avoir choisit ton école pour toi, d'avoir voulu imposer nos choix dans ta vie, pardon de t'avoir caché ça... Mais plus tu grandissais, plus il devenait difficile de tout te dire sans que tu ne te brusques...

Je ne dis d'abord rien et son regard se fit inquiet:

- Tu nous en veux?

- Je... J'ai été en colère mais.. Maintenant, j'ai honte...

- Honte?!

Je me sentis rougir un peu avant de réussir à répondre:

- Enfin... J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc louche avec tout cet argent, l'orphelinat, l'école... Mais bon... Je veux dire, j'ai tout gâché, vous m'avez payer mes études et... Tout les cadeaux de noël, j'ai dû beaucoup vous décevoir...

Itachi me fit un sourire doux et répondit doucement:

- Tu ne pouvais pas nous décevoir... En fait, c'est nous qui avons eu tort de nous mêler de ta vie, tu avait le droit de choisir ta voie... L'année ou tu es partit, je me suis fait un sang d'encre mais ça m'a aussi fait comprendre que toutes les voies n'étaient pas tracées et que je pouvais encore faire quelque chose entièrement à moi, même en reprenant l'entreprise familiale. C'est Sasuke qui a compris en premier, c'est lui qui a lancé la boite dans la restauration, ça a très bien marché... Mais au fait... Tu fais quoi?

Là, je rougis fortement et alors qu'Itachi allait me demander pourquoi, j'entendis la voix profonde de Sasuke:

- Gogo-danseur... Il est gogo-danseur...

Je n'osai pas regarder mon hôte, mais celui-ci, à ma grande surprise s'écriât:

- Non! C'est trop bien! Tu m'apprendras à danser comme ça! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre!

Je restais un moment stupéfait jusqu'à entendre Sasuke laissé échapper un soupir ennuyé et moqueur.

- T'as décidé de revenir parmi nous toi... Fit Itachi.

- Mon rendez-vous à été annulé...

- En fait, fis-je doucement, je ne suis plus gogo-danseur.... Des amis et moi avons fondé notre studio de couture, Sakura fait les modèles et les robes, je pose et Gaara s'occupe de tout le reste... Avec l'argent de la tenue d'Itachi, on va pouvoir engager une nouvelle couturière, Sakura est débordé...

- Tu poses? Demanda Sasuke, un peu surpris.

- Bah oui Sasuke! C'est lui qui avait porté ma tenue pour montré le résulta à Deidara! S'exclama Itachi.

- Elles sont ou ces photos? Tenta innocemment Sasuke, mais le grand sourire de son frère était sans équivoque, il voyait clair dans son jeu alors que moi, j'avais du mal.

- En tout cas, continua Itachi, tu es ici chez toi! Viens quand tu veux!

- Euh..Merci. Fis-je, ne sachant pas si je devais sourire ou non, les choses c'étaient déroulée trop vite à mon goût.

- Au fait, Sasuke, comment tu sais qu'il est Gogo-Danseur!?

Je rougis automatiquement en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux frères.

- Ca Itachi, tu aimerais bien le savoir, mais tu est trop jeune pour connaître ce genre de chose.

- Quoi! S'exclamât l'intéressé tandis que je mettais ma main devant la bouche pour étouffer mon rire. Jeune homme! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retirer ce que vous venez de dire et de traiter votre ainé avec le respect qui lui est dû! Je suis toujours ton adorable grand frère!

Le regard de Sasuke à ce moment là me fait toujours rire lorsque j'y repense, c'était un mélange de scepticisme et d'amusement narquois, il se fichait de la tête de son frère avec un air désabusé et évita adroitement le coussin que lui envoya Itachi.

- Mon dieu! Dit alors ce dernier, je suis en retard! Il se tourna vers moi et me prit les mains en me souriant: Naru! Promet moi d'être toujours là quand je reviendrai, Sasuke n'a qu'a te faire visiter la maison!

Il se leva sous mon air perdu et partit prendre sa veste alors que je me demandais s'il allait vraiment sortir avec cette tenue, en tout cas, il le fit et franchit la porte en criant:

- A ce soir mes amouuurs!

Winston, le majordome reparut dans la pièce à cet instant et demandât à Sasuke:

- Dois-je préparer le repas pour quatre?

Le maitre de maison acquiesça et l'homme repartit sans plus un mot. Le silence s'installât alors dans la pièce. Je me tournai alors vers Sasuke et tentai un sourire, il avait toujours ce rictus pendu aux lèvre, adossé contre le mur.

- Alors, Na-ru-to... On fait quoi maintenant?

Il avait dit cela avec un voix ronronnante et séductrice qui me fit frissonner et perdre mes moyens, je ne pensais plus qu'a une chose, j'avais horriblement envie de lui. Comme je n'ajoutais rien, il reprit en s'approchant de moi:

- Bienvenu dans la famille... et... Bon courage, hum?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et je répondis, tâchant de me concentrer sur autre chose que le carré de peau que laissait voir sa chemise rouge.

- Ton frère est très gentil!

Il ne répondit pas, levant la main vers moi pour saisir une mèche blonde et jouer avec. Il était proche, je sentais son souffle chaud contre la peau de mon cou et frissonnai.

- Allons, allons, ricanât-il doucement, t'excites pas comme ça...

Je rougis comme une fille, augmentant son sourire satisfait puis il me prit la main et m'entraina vers la sortie, la porte claqua derrière nous. Je me laissai entrainer jusqu'à un garage, fasciné par le noir des cheveux de Sasuke. Le garage s'ouvrit sur six voitures et pas des moindres, de la ferari rouge au cabriolet gris, une seule pourtant, me frappa immédiatement.

- Volvo S60R...Murmurais-je.

Il me sourit d'une manière énigmatique et m'entraina jusqu'à ladite voiture. D'un gris passe partout, elle semblait presque nous attendre. Je fus surpris de voir la couleur de l'intérieur: Orange! Je me tournai alors vers mon égérie, lequel était entrain de monter au volant. Il me fit signe de faire de même et j'obtempérai rapidement mais une fois dans l'habitacle je lui fit part de ma surprise:

- C'est...Orange...

- C'est ta couleur préférée... Répondit-il naturellement. Ma mâchoire dû se décrocher à ce moment là vu le sourire fier de lui qu'il me lança avant de laisser échapper un petit rire de satisfaction. Il démarra en trombe, franchit la porte du garage, fila dans l'allée de gravier et passa entre les grilles à peine ouvertes de la propriété. Je m'accrochai inconsciemment au siège en voyant à quelle vitesse il roulait vers je ne savais ou. Après un quart d'heure de course effrénée dans les rues de Konoha, il s'arrêta en face d'un building sur lequel je ne fus pas surpris de retrouver l'emblème de sa famille. Il descendit prestement et comme je trainai encore dans la voiture, me remettant de mes émotions, il vit m'ouvrir la porte et me tendis la main:

- Aller princesse! Tu poseras tes questions après!

Je me demandai fugitivement s'il lisait dans ma tête avant de le suivre docilement, tenant toujours sa main. En entrant dans le building, je remarquai que celui-ci était en fait un vaste restaurant avec un thème par étage. Après avoir été salué par tout le personnel, il m'entraina dans l'ascenseur qui fila jusqu'au dernier étage. Je ne disais rien, incapable de réunir correctement mes pensées et à vrai dire, je sentais la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne et cette odeur qui me faisait me tendre. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé quelle eau de toilette il portait mais j'étais bien décidé à le savoir...

- Qu'es-ce que tu faisais à l'anniversaire de mon frère? Demandât-il à un moment.

- Euh... Dei-Deidara nous avait dit qu'on pouvait venir faire de la pub pour notre marque, je portais des vêtement fait par Sakura...

Il me sourit comme si j'avais l'air particulièrement appétissant et ajoutât:

- Elle t'aillait bien, tu étais sexy.

Spontanément, je répondis:

- Toi tu es toujours sexy...

Il se mit à rire et je me sentit gêné de ma remarque jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche à mon oreille:

- Je te retourne le compliment. Je dû atteindre des records de rougissements tandis que son souffle continuait de me chatouiller l'oreille:

- Comment tu m'as reconnu?

Je frissonnai doucement avant de répondre:

- Ton odeur...

Il s'écarta et fronça les sourcils, surpris:

- Mon...Odeur...

- Malboro light et... Ton eau de toilette j'imagine, je n'ai pas encore trouvé laquelle c'était...

Il sourit et nous arrivâmes au dernier étage, il m'entrainant dans une couloir de verre, des deux côtés il y avait des cafés modernes et chaleureux mais il m'entraina plus loin, vers une petite porte dérobé. Nous montâmes encore une volée de marche et arrivâmes dans une pièce entièrement en verre, de forme circulaire. Quelqu'un y attendait déjà.

- Bonjour M. Uchiwa, prenez place! Dit-il en nous tirant les chaises d'une table de style ancien. La pièce était comme une vaste véranda et une petite jungle de plantes et de papillons nous entourait, c'était un endroit magique et j'en restai coi. Le serveur ramena la chaise vers moi et je m'assis d'une manière un peu raide, trop stupéfait. Iruka n'avait jamais eu de salaire particulièrement élevé et mis à part à l'école, je n'avais jamais approché les milieux riches, ce paysage était inédit pour moi.

- Je vous laisse choisir. Dit encore le majordome en nous tendant les cartes mais Sasuke le coupa:

- Un café et un chocolat liégeois.

Le serveur acquiesça et prit la direction de la sortie:

- Comment tu le sais? Demandais-je incrédule, il venait de commander ma boisson préférée. Il se pencha par dessus la table:

- Je connais pas mal de chose sur toi... En fait...

- Pourquoi? Enfin, comment?

- Itachi s'occupe de toi depuis la mort de tes parents et des miens et quand je dis qu'il s'occupe de toi, c'est qu'il demandait régulièrement de tes nouvelles à Iruka. Il demandait le nom de tes amis, de tes copines, ce que tu aimais, ce que tu n'aimais pas, ton film adoré, ton groupe favoris et tout le reste.

Il fit une pose pour sortir une clope et je fermai les yeux en inspirant la fragrance de cet homme, il reprit:

- Je n'étais pas intéressé par toi, disons qu'en fait, je n'étais intéressé par rien mais tu étais un souffle d'air pour Itachi. Avec toi, il avait l'impression de rendre heureux quelqu'un et donc de se rendre heureux... Quand tu es partit un an, il à été complètement détruit au début, sa dépression à été longue et sévère... Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver seul alors je t'ai cherché, je t'ai retrouvé, je t'ai surveillé de loin... Quant tu es rentré, j'ai voulu te rencontrer, savoir qui était cette personne qui avait rendu mon frère si heureux et si triste.

Il souffla la fumée et je frissonnai.

- J'ai découvert quelqu'un qui avait fait son propre chemin, seul, à partir de rien, qui s'était libéré de ce qu'on avait attendu de lui pour suivre un rêve, une idée... C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui, notre entreprise est si vaste. Itachi et moi avons compris la leçon que tu nous à donné et nous ne nous sommes pas contenté de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, nous l'avons rendue plus puissante, meilleure, plus forte, plus diversifiée...

Il se pencha vers moi et je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux puis il les détourna, reprenant son récit:

- Je suis allé te voir, une fois quand tu dansais... Je suis tombé amoureux dès que je t'ai vu...

Je le regardai, incrédule et son sourire était doux, je n'oubliais jamais ce sourire!

- Tu m'obsédais... J'ai tout appris de toi, ta couleur préféré, ta voiture favorite, ton groupe de musique, le dessert que tu aimes... C'était en dehors de moi, au dessus de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien et de moins en moins de choses. Plus tu dansais, plus je devenais dépendant...

- Pourquoi tu est partis le jour ou...

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et c'est à ce moment que le serveur vint déposer nos commandes avec un sourire puis repartit. Sasuke alluma sa seconde cigarette.

- Je ne pouvais pas te violer là, je ne voulais pas que notre premier contact soit celui là... J'avais envie de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne... Et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Il était à présent clair que j'avais un problème entre les jambes mais je n'en laissais rien paraître, ses mots avaient brulés une partie de mon cœur.

- Tu n'es pas revenu après...

- Si, mais tu avais déjà démissionné... Il m'a fallut trois jour pour me calmer...

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté alors!

- Je ne suis pas doué en relation humaines... Nous avons eut chacun une réaction différente face à la mort de nos parents...

Je baissait les yeux, c'était vrai, nous étions lié par un drame. Personnellement, j'ai été sous le choc et j'avais rejeté tout ce qui concernait mes parents, j'avais finit par oublier presque jusqu'à leurs visages, mais Sasuke et Itachi n'avaient pas vécu cela comme moi.

- Comment...

- Itachi avait douze ans, il était assez grand pour en souffrir vraiment beaucoup. Pourtant, il m'a toujours fait passer avant lui, il t'as fait passé avant lui... Moi je me suis enfermé sur moi même, pendant trois ans, je n'ai pas dit un mot et pendant encore quatre ans, je suis resté seul, je refusais tout contact... A quinze ans, je suis devenu toxicomane, Itachi n'en a jamais rien su... J'ai passé trois moi dans un centre de toxicologie ou j'ai rencontré Yahiko, il m'a énormément aidé et m'a couvert pour cacher ça à mon frère. Ils sont devenu amis puis amants d'ailleurs...

Il sourit et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Bon, j'ai pas encore réussit à arrêter la clope. Ajoutât-il en allumant la troisième. Itachi lui, s'est vautré assez vite dans la luxure, à quinze ans il à commencé à enchainer les conquêtes, féminine ou masculine et à mon âge, il était déjà marié à une femme de trente ans. J'imagine qu'il cherchait l'amour d'une mère. Il l'a jeté trois mois plus tard pour en avoir une autre... En tout il à été marié six fois jusqu'à ce que je lui présente Yahiko.

- Et toi? T'en à eu combien des conquêtes? Fis-je curieux.

- A par la clope, la seringue et les cachets? Aucune, les filles ne m'intéressent pas et comme je viens de te le dire, je ne suis pas doué en relations humaines...

- C'est faux...

- Avec toi c'est différent. Tu es... Une partie de moi?

Il n'étais pas sûr de l'expression à employer mais mon sourire dû le rassurer. Mon cœur battait vite, j'avais envie de lui, de le toucher. Pour me faire passer cette envie et éviter de me concentrer sur la partie dénudé de son torse, je bu un petit peu de mon chocolat qui était délicieux, il font toujours les meilleurs chocolat d'ailleurs! Du coin de l'oeil je le vit allumer sa quatrième cigarette et fronça les sourcils:

- Tu fumes beaucoup...

- C'est de ta faute...

- Arrête alors!

- Viens m'en empêcher... Me fit-il d'un ton ironique.

Je me levai sous son regard surpris mais ses yeux s'allumèrent tandis que j'approchai. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et il leva ses yeux pour les perdre dans les miens, mon souffle s'arrêta, mon cœur battais trop vite pour moi alors que je passai ma main dans sa nuque et que l'autre allait chercher ma main qui tenait sa cigarette pour l'écraser dans le cendrier. Nos souffles se confondaient à présent et se mêlaient, je frissonnais et sentis sa main contre ma hanche et la deuxième dans la nuque, m'attirant vers lui. Nos bouches se scellèrent et j'oubliai instantanément qui j'étais, je devins seulement une partie de lui. Je mangeai ses lèvres alors que sa langue jouait avec la mienne et sa main pressait ma nuque vers lui tandis que l'autre remontait le long de ma hanche vers mon ventre. Mes mains se baladaient sur son cou alors que je me collai plus à lui et finit par gémir en sentant nos corps fusionner. C'était le baiser le plus passionné que je n'ai jamais reçu et donné. Nos langues dansaient ensemble comme si elles avaient toujours aspirée à être l'une avec l'autre. Il suçait ma lèvre inférieure et mordillait ma langue. La main contre mon ventre passât dans mon dos et me colla d'un mouvement à lui, mon érection rencontra la sienne et j'eus un hoquet en rejetant ma tête en arrière, lui offrant mon cou. La morsure de ses lèvres contre ma peau sensible me fit l'effet d'un éclair à travers mon corps alors qu'il me marquait comme sien. Je ne résistai plus, ayant oublié l'endroit dans lequel nous étions et cédai à mes pulsions, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, il m'arrêta d'une main et mes yeux surpris croisèrent les siens rieurs.

- Ttututut... Pas si vite...

- Mais.. chuchotais-je. J'ai envie de toi.

Une fraction de seconde, la lueur lubrique de ses yeux s'enflammât et je crus avoir gagné, mais c'était sous estimer le self contrôle des Uchiwa. Il me repoussa tendrement et se leva:

- Viens!

Il me prit la main et m'entraina, nous redescendîmes et reprîmes sa voiture, entre temps, mon problème avait disparut à force de me concentrer sur les motifs des murs de l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans le véhicule, il m'annonça:

- Cette voiture t'appartient d'ailleurs... C'est... Les cadeaux d'anniversaires que je ne t'ai jamais offert...

Je restais un moment interdit alors qu'il riait, content de son effet, puis démarra.

- Je peux conduire au retour alors!

- Si tu veux. Répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

Il nous emmenât dans un parc et nous continuâmes de discuter, je voulais tout apprendre de lui et lui voulait connaître ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà de moi. Sasuke n'était pas vierge, loin de là, mais les personnes avec qui il avait couché n'avait pas de noms ni de visages et dataient la plupart de sa période de toxicomanie dont il parlait avec une voix neutre. A un moment nous nous sommes assis près du petit lac du parc, la nuit commençait à tomber. Allongé, la tête contre son cœur, je fermai les yeux et il caressait mes cheveux comme si cela faisait des années que nous nous connaissions ce qui en un sens n'était pas faux.

- En fait, dis-je à un moment, ça fait bien huit mois qu'on se connait...

- Non, ça fait longtemps, bien plus longtemps, mais ça fait bien huit mois que je t'aime...

Je ne répondit rien, pour moi, le sentiment que j'éprouvai pour lui était plus récent mais il ne m'avait pas facilité la tâche.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant?

- Je crois que... Je ne voulais pas que tu entres pour la première fois dans notre maison en étant mon petit copain, je crois qu'Itachi aurait été déçu de ne pas avoir été le premier à te ramener à la maison...

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- D'une certaine façon si, tu était venu pour me chercher, mais c'est lui qui t'as vu le premier... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache... Ce qui s'est déjà passé entre nous...

- Mais...Ça veut dire...

- Qu'on fait comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait... En gros, il est hors de question qu'on couche ensemble d'ici un bon moment...

- Hein! Mais... Je pourrais jamais attendre tout ce temps!

Je me retournai et le regardai. Allongé dans l'herbe, ses cheveux noirs étalé tout autour de lui, ses yeux reflétant la couleur du ciel au couleurs déclinante, sa peau pâle sans imperfections contrastant avec sa chevelure, ses lèvres fines, bien dessinées, ses sourcils fins lui donnant un air princier, il ressemblait à un dieu vivant et je me sentis grossier à côté de lui. Mon plaidoyer c'était perdu en chemin et je ne pu que murmurer:

- Tu es tellement beau.

Un doux sourire se peignit sur son visage et ses bras m'encerclèrent avant qu'il ne vienne m'embrasser. Ce baiser fut comme le premier, ce goût de cigarette qui mêlé au café noir mélanger à sa propre saveur me fit partir au car de tour et je gémis lamentablement. Il me relâcha et m'embrassa le front.

- Et toi alors? Tu es magnifique aussi...

- Oui enfin, c'est un autre genre, tu es parfait, comme un dieu, moi je suis...

- Un ange...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, visiblement, c'était vain de lui faire comprendre que sa beauté était incomparable à la mienne, il semblait sortit d'un tableau, inaccessible, alors que moi j'étais plutôt sauvage mais en aucun cas... Intouchable.

- Et si ont fait ça quand Itachi n'est pas là?

- Naruto... J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps...

- Mais moi j'ai envie de toi...

Ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, puis avec un sourire il me proposa:

- Quand tu auras trouvé le nom de mon eau de toilette, alors oui, je coucherais avec toi...

Je me levais aussitôt:

- Très bien, allons vite dans une parfumerie, je vais trouver ça tout de suite!

Mais il me tira à nouveau contre lui et m'embrassa fougueusement, roulant sur le côté, je me retrouvait plaquer contre le sol. Passer la surprise du retournement, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes, son poids contre moi; sa chaleur contre mon corps, j'oubliai mes résolutions.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tout les majordomes du monde sont anglais et s'appellent Winston xD Le deuxième et dernier chapitre est plus court, l'histoire fait 22 pages et je me suis dit que ce serait plus agréable pour vous qu'elle soit un peu coupée ^^. J'hésite encore à rajouter une autre scène de lemon dans ce second chapitre qui en fait n'en est pas un...

Erm, le couple Itachi/ Yahiko (Pein) s'est imposé à moi a force de lire et relire "sauvage" et "Damned" d'Haganemaru, c'est malin, maintenant j'arrive plus à voir le frangin avec quelqu'un d'autre, faut pas croire, on est vachement influencé par ce qu'on lit. N'empêche, les Uchiwa ont un truc avec les yeux bleus...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la suite et fin. Hum... Je suis contente de moi en fait... En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'on étais toujours influencé par ce qu'on lisait.

* * *

Malboro Light & Dark Blue

Chapitre 2

* * *

Je conduisis sur le chemin du retour comme prévu avec un grand sourire. Je voyais Sasuke jeter de fréquent coup d'œil vers moi et son sourire devait valoir le mien. En rentrant, Sasuke annonça notre arrivé et j'entendis les pas précipité d'Itachi qui se jeta dans mes bras:

- Narrruuuuu! Tiens, tiens! Fit-il tout excité en me tendant un petit paquet cadeau. Surpris, je restais un moment sans réactions j'allais refuser poliment, ils avaient déjà tant fait pour moi lorsque j'entendis Sasuke me dire:

- Ouvre-le avant de dire que tu n'en veux pas.

Son grand frère me fit un grand sourire et j'ouvris le paquet pour découvrir un petit trousseau de clés:

- Celle-ci, commença Itachi en m'arrachant les clés et en me montrant une doré, c'est celle du garage, là celle de l'entrée, ça c'est la porte arrière. Le grillage c'est à reconnaissance vocale donc il faudra t'enregistrer!

- Et celle de ta voiture. Ajoutât Sasuke en me tendant les clés de la volvo. Je ne su d'abord quoi dire et balbutiai des remerciements en tentant de ne pas rougir.

- Comme ça, tu viens quand tu veux Narrruuu! S'exclamât Itachi en me serrant dans ses bras tandis que Sasuke accrochait les clés de ma voiture à celle de la maison.

-Tu aurais dû les avoir il a bien longtemps! Terminât Itachi en m'entrainant vers le salon ou je découvrit un autre homme, blond comme moi même si la couleur était moins prononcée je remarquai aussi qu'il avait les yeux bleu, plus clair que les miens. Il se leva et me tendit la main:

- Yahiko, je suis..

- Le petit ami d'Itachi! Terminais-je, heureux d'avoir su le replacer immédiatement.

- Effectivement. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Itachi s'assit à côté de lui et je pris place à côté de Sasuke.

Dans la soirée je reçut un coup de fil d'Iruka et lui fit un rapide topo de la situation qui fit bien rire Kakashi qui avait couté la conversation derrière mon tuteur. Il fut convenu que je passerais la nuit ici et la soirée se déroula bien, nous discutions tout en buvant. D'ailleurs nous avons un peu trop bu et Itachi se mit à danser la valse avec moi au bout d'un moment, alors que Yahiko discutait avec Sasuke de moi, à ce que je compris à force de voir les œillades qu'ils me lançaient. Je m'amusais follement, l'alcool aidant...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas et sentis une source de chaleur à ma droite. Me tournant vers elle, je découvrir Sasuke, endormit. Je restais un moment sans bouger, trop stupéfait par sa beauté et me rendit compte qu'il avait un bras autour de ma taille nue. N'y tenant plus je posai mes doigts sur son visage et en traçait les contours. Il remua dans son sommeil et finit par s'éveiller, me noyant automatiquement dans la mer d'encre de ses yeux. Comme c'était agréable de me réveiller à ses côtés et de voir son sourire timide en ce beau matin....

Les mois passèrent ainsi, j'avais quasiment déménagé chez « mon frère » et mon amoureux secret, le matin je partais au travail dans ma volvo pour rejoindre mes amis. Assez vite et grâce à la pub causé par les tenues d'Itachi et des autres membres important de l'entreprise, tous des amis des deux frères et issu de grandes familles, la marque prit de l'essor. Notre principal investisseur restait évidement l'entreprise Uchiwa et Gaara avait convenu avec Sasuke une fusion de la partie mode de l'entreprise mondiale avec « Kazekage ». Le résulta fut fulgurant et la marque s'imposa très vite sur le marché mondial. Sakura avait à présent une vingtaine d'assistantes qui l'aidait à terminer les dessins mais elle continuait de s'occuper personnellement des finitions sur les robes et vêtements. La collection eut un succès fou à Rome au défilé de printemps et il fut assez vite décidé que je deviendra l'égérie de la collection masculine. Ino ne voulu pas être celle de la collection féminine car elle nourrissait un autre projet, celui de devenir maman d'une part, d'autre part elle comptait lancer la propre parfumerie de la marque avec Sakura. En parlant de parfum, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé celui de Sasuke, il fallait dire que j'avais peu de temps à consacrer à mes recherches.

Lorsque les premières affiches de moi furent distribuée à travers toute la ville, je dû cesser de me balader à découvert car une bonne partie de la population féminine me courait à présent après et Sasuke ne supportait pas cela. Il avait même menacé de me coller deux gardes du corps et j'avais donc évité le problème en utilisant la même technique que lui, à savoir, porter de grosses lunettes noires. Nous étions officiellement ensemble depuis un mois et je désespérais de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir car il se tenait à son projet avec un sadisme hors-norme: il m'allumait pour mieux s'arrêter.

Bientôt nous serions le quatorze février et je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Je lui avait posé la question sans réponses autre que « j'ai déjà tout ». Petit bâtard richissime!

Fatigué, je sortis de la la séance photo et ouvrit mon portable pour voir le message de Sasuke disant qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher car leur réunion s'éternisait. Cela arrivait rarement car d'après Itachi, peu de personne osaient affronter un Sasuke impatient et lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi, Sasuke était forcément impatient. Et moi alors? Cela faisait des mois maintenant que j'attendais de pouvoir le sentir en moi, me sentir enfin complet et pour cela il fallait que je trouve ce parfum! Je décidais de passer par le centre ville malgré ma fatigue afin de chercher son parfum mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Yahiko m'attendant devant la sortie des nouveau locaux de « Kazekage ».

- 'Lu! Me lançât-il avec un sourire. Ton chevalier refuse que tu prennes un taxi ou que tu rentres à pied, je suis donc ton cocher cette fois. Continuât-il en souriant.

Yahiko était un peu étrange lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de la souffrance et je soupçonnai qu'il s'était mutilé dans son enfance pour savoir parler aussi bien du calme qu'on ressent après la souffrance. A part cela, c'était un bon vivant et sa libido était à la hauteur d'Itachi, on les entendaient toutes les nuits dans toutes les pièces de la maison, ce qui ne m'aidait pas évidement.

- C'est gentil! Dis-je en montant dans sa mercedes 500 SL, offerte par les soins d'Itachi. Yahiko devait être le seul médecin toxicologue à arriver au boulot en mercedes au monde. Une fois dans la voiture, conduit par le petit copain de mon frère, je repensai au parfum et décidais d'en parler à Yahiko, peut être avait-il vu le nom du parfum dans la salle de bain commune avant que Sasuke ne le retire « pour pimenter le jeu ».

- Dis moi, tu sais quel eau de toilette Sasuke porte?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et sourit:

- Déjà, je serais bien en mal de te dire lequel est celui d'Itachi parmi tout les flacons étant donné qu'il collectionne celui de ces ex... Mais je sais que celui de Sasuke est un Hugo Boss.

En effet, Itachi avait la drôle de lubie de garder les flacons de parfum de ses ex, en tout il y en avait une petite vingtaine , représentant le nombre de femme avec qui il avait passé plus d'une semaine, le temps qu'il lui fallait généralement pour réussir à ce qu'elle lui donne son parfum. Parmi eux, six étaient posé sur une étagère, les six ayant appartenu à ses femmes.

- Hugo Boss... Comment en est-tu sûr?

- Parce que je porte du Hugo Boss et que c'est Sasuke qui me l'avait conseillé pour séduire son frère...

- C'est pas une preuve!

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu l'avais entendu parler des différente fragrance Hugo Boss. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Son parfum, c'est comme ses clopes, c'est une part de lui hein?

- Oui... Murmurais-je.

- Tu veux lui en offrir un flacon pour la Saint-Valentin? Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas tout simplement?

- En fait, commençais-je rougissant, je... J'ai mes raison de ne pas lui demander...

- Ok. Fit-il simplement puis il ajouta pour me charrier: Vous êtes sacrément discret avec Sasuke!

Je rougis de plus belle et grommelai-je:

- Oncouchepasensemble...

- Quoi?

- On ne couche pas ensemble...

Yahiko fit une brusque embarquée et criât presque:

- Ne me dit pas de truc aussi insensés quand je conduis!

- C'est la vérité!

- Pardon?!

Je me résignai à lui raconter et lorsque j'eus finit, mon cocher mit son clignotant et reprit la direction du centre ville:

- Tu fais quoi?

- On va chercher ce parfum, presque un an d'abstinence ce n'est pas humain, Sasuke va m'entendre! Surtout toi, je veux dire, tu pourrais à peu près te taper n'importe qui, tu es l'égérie de la marque la plus en vogue du moment et ton... Copain (le mot avait presque été craché) refuse de coucher avec toi! J'ose même pas imaginer être dans ta situation, Itachi n'oserait jamais me faire un coup pareil!

Nous entrâmes dans la parfumerie ou une jeune femme nous demandât immédiatement si nous voulions de l'aide avant de s'écrier:

- Vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki! L'égérie de la marque «Kazekage! Mon dieu c'est incroyable! Vous êtes encore plus beau que sur les affiches, c'est vous n'es-ce pas?

- Euh...oui...

Elle rougit et resta coi un moment avant de demander si elle pouvait prendre une photo, Yahiko lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas assez de photo de moi dans toute la ville mais j'acceptai après lui avoir mis un coup dans les côtes. La photo prise, nous nous rendîmes sous son regard près des parfums Hugo Boss. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Je scrutai le rayon et un certain nom me frappa: « Dark Blue ». En tremblant, je pris le testeur et en mit sur mon poignet avant de le sentir. Aussitôt mes sens se fondirent en une pure décharge électrique qui courut droit dans mon bas ventre. Cette fragrance!

- C'est lui!

- Who... Tu l'as trouvé de suite... Comment ça ce fait que tu ne l'ai pas vu avant?

- A vrai dire, je cherchais dans les parfums les plus chers. En fait, ils sont modestes!

- Sur leurs parfums uniquement. Ironisa Yahiko. Tu l'achètes?!

- Oui...

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, Sasuke devait déjà avoir un flacon chez lui, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de le vouloir prêt de moi. Le long du trajet, une idée germa dans ma tête et lorsque je rentrai, mon plan était fin prêt.

Le jour de la Saint- Valentin, nous n'avions rien prévu, enfin, pas de sortie ou quoi que se soit, nous voulions passer la journée chez nous mais la veille, Sakura m'appela pour me demander de passer rapidement le matin. Elle avait prévu de sortir avec Gaara et de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et voulais terminer un « truc » avant de partir. J'avais hâte que l'enfant naisse, compte tenu de ma sexualité je n'aurais jamais d'enfant à moi et celui-ci serait mon filleul, j'avais donc hâte de le voir grandir! Laissant Sasuke dormir, je me rendis dans nos locaux et trouvai Sakura seule dans l'atelier:

- Bonjour! Essais ça! Fit-elle sans plus de préambule. J'obtempérai, ayant hâte de rentrer surtout que je n'avait pas prévenu Sasuke. Je passai les fringues qu'elle me tendit et me retrouvai stupéfait face au miroir.

- Euh...Sakura... On fait des costumes fantasmagoriques maintenant?

- Non. Dit-elle en repoussant le rideau. Celui-ci est ma... Touche personnelle pour t'aider à faire tomber Sasuke dans tes bras! Continuât-elle en riant. Il te va comme un gant.

C'était vrai. Le pantalon de cuir rouge sombre moulait mes fesses à la perfection, mes cuisses et mes mollets pour s'élargir au niveau des pieds comme un jeans. Le haut était de la même couleur et portait des inscription que je mis du temps à déchiffre compte tenu de l'effet miroir.

- Uchiwa Sasuke's propriety?! Fis-je choqué en m'apercevant de l'éventail dans mon dos

Elle rie doucement et me tendit une petite boite:

- Je les aient commandé juste pour toi! Ce sont des lentilles rouges, met les!

J'obtempérai en lui lançant tout de même un regard un peu exaspéré. Pourtant, au fond de moi, rien que de penser à ce qui était écrit sur mon tee-shirt, je sentis des papillons familier voleter dans mon bas ventre. Une fois les lentilles mise, Sakura vint avec des chaines et je souris de la vision qu'elle offrait, comprenant pourquoi Gaara riait quand on disait qu'elle était sage. En cet instant, elle faisait plutôt maitresse dominatrice. Elle me les attacha aux hanches puis elle clipsa de plus courtes entre mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon avant de me passer des bracelet de force de cuire rouge et un pendentif en forme de petit éventail qui contrastait avec mon pendentif bleu, héritage de mon père.

- Là, s'il ne craque pas... Fit-elle doucement. Je me retournais et découvrit autre chose inscrit sur mes fesses:

- T'as écris quoi là?

– Ahaha... Tu verras, allez va le rejoindre!

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me faire faire?

- Oui! Allez file!

Je ne me fit pas prier et conduisit assez vite jusqu'à la maison. J'étais partis une petite heure et rien ne semblait avoir bougé, je remontai les marches silencieusement et ouvrit la porte, Sasuke, allongé sur le lit m'observait avec un air agacé.

- Ou étais-tu?

- Voir Sakura pour... Un truc...

- Bah entre! Dit-il comme je ne bougeai pas. Rougissant légèrement je fis un pas dans la chambre. Il se redressa immédiatement en voyant mon pantalon et les lentilles. Inconsciemment il lécha ses lèvres et la lueur de son regard s'était faite violente. Ma gêne s'évapora lorsque je pensais à mon plan et tout en gardant ma veste je m'approchai du bureau et sortis un paquet que je lui apportait presque religieusement. Je m'agenouillai au pied du lit et le lui tendis.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien! Murmurât-il, perdu dans le rouge bordeaux de mes yeux.

- Ouvre! Ordonnais-je. C'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas.

Il leva un sourcil, suspicieux mais obtempéra. J'eus soudain peur, et si ce n'était pas ce flacon? Mais je me rassurai automatiquement, c'était celui là, j'en étais sûr! Ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant le parfum. Nos regards se croisèrent alors qu'il souriait doucement. Sasuke releva mon menton pour m'embrasser chastement, religieusement.

- Que dirais-tu de ce soir? Chuchotât-il avec une voix teintée de tension sexuelle.

Je ne cachais pas ma déception, ce soir était trop loin. Soudain, une autre idée me vint, sans répondre, je me levais et allumai la chaine hi-fi puis choisis une piste que j'aimais bien mais surtout qui m'inspirait et me plaçai au centre de la pièce. Il me dévorait des yeux mais cette fois-ci, je pouvais lui rendre la pareille. Humidifiant mes lèvres je commençais à me déhancher lentement, ouvrant ma veste de cuir, laissant entrevoir mon tee-shirt. Ses yeux devinrent plus perçant lorsqu'il sembla comprendre ce qui était écrit sur le haut. Je me retournai, continuant mon déhanché et laissant apparaitre l'éventail. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il souriait et je me tournai à nouveau, vrillant mes yeux dans les siens. Je sentis son regard contre ma peau alors qu'il lisait l'inscription et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Son attention sembla se fixer un instant sur le pendentif puis revint sur mon torse alors que je levais les bras, laissant voir le bas de mon ventre. Il mordilla sa lèvre et je vis sa main courir le long de sa cuisse dans un mouvement inconscient. Je tournai sur moi même le laissant lire l'inscription que je n'avais su déchiffrer et lorsque je me retournais, je fus surpris de le découvrir près de moi. Il m'entoura de sas bras et ses mains coulèrent le long de mes fesses, il me colla à lui et je sentis son membre dur contre le mien qui durcissait chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Tu sais au moins ce que tu as d'écrit sur les fesses?

- A vrai dire non. Fis-je en rougissant. Il sourit d'autant plus et se pencha à son oreille: « Sasuke, I want you right here right now ». Tout en disant cela il traça une flèche qui indiquait clairement l'intérieur de mes fesses et je fermai les yeux sous son touché et en imaginant la réalisation de cette phrase. Sakura avait vraiment tout compris de moi. Je me déhanchai contre lui à présent et sa respiration s'accélérait, ses mains toujours sur mes fesses, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son bassin contre le mien, suivant mes mouvements, nous dansions d'une certaine façon. Je passai mes bras dans sa nuque et lui laissai encore plus d'accès à ma bouche qu'il ravagea comme si nos vie en dépendaient et c'était le cas. Il relâcha mes lèvres mais nos souffles chaud restèrent mêlé jusqu'à ce que la musique change de rythme, il me fit tourner de sorte à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse. Sa respiration heurtait mon cou et je posai ma tête contre son épaule alors qu'il me berçait doucement. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi, passant sous mon tee-shirt et je frissonnai de plus belle. Sa main redescendit alors que l'autre m'obligeai à tourner la tête sur le côté pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Et quand je dit sauvage je pèse mes mots: Tout en caressant mon téton droit il massait ma lèvre inférieure, la mordillait, pinçait ma chaire déjà abusée. Je gémissai sans me retenir, lui prouvant à quel point j'avais envie de lui et me frottais plus fort contre lui et je sentis son érection avec une pointe de fierté. Je savais que j'allais obtenir ce que je voulais à présent. Il tenta de retenir un grognement de plaisir mais son bassin heurta mes reins plus fort et la main qui parcourait auparavant mon ventre glissa doucement vers mon intimité, se glissa entre ma peau et le tissu de mon pantalon. Je me cambrai et poussant un « ahh » doucement. Sa main s'arrêta et il demanda, surpris: « Tu portes pas de sous-vêtements? ».

Au lieu de rougir je me retournai et me libérai de lui tout en le repoussant sur la chaise de son bureau, il tomba assis. Tout en le fixant, je murmurai « Jamais quand je porte du cuir ». Son frisson fut assez violent pour que je le vois et à travers le tissus de son boxer, je devinais une érection à présent douloureuse. Pendant ces mois avec lui, j'avais été gentil, j'entends que j'avais accepté ses conditions par amour mais si j'avais voulu, nous aurions couché ensemble bien plus tôt et cette réflexion sembla le frapper alors que je retirais mon tee-shirt et qu'il se laissa aller contre le dossier pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Doucement, je fis tomber mon pantalon au niveau de mes chevilles et d'un mouvement souple et bien entrainé, envoya celui-ci valser plus loin. Le regard de Sasuke sur moi m'électrisait franchement, ses yeux brillant de désir, son petit air de prédateur alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Je reculai jusqu'au lit alors que la chanson se terminait doucement et m'allongeai souplement, m'offrant totalement. Ma pose lascive l'invita et il obéit. J'eus vraiment l'impression de voir une panthère aller jusqu'à moi et me sentis soudain aussi excité qu'anxieux alors qu'il encadrait mon corps de ses bras. Me dévorant du regard, il se pencha doucement jusqu'à mon oreille et la mordilla, envoyant directement le choc électrique droit vers mon membre déjà bien tendu. « Right here, right now, hum? » ronronnât-il à mon oreille avant de la sucer à nouveau. « O-oui... ». bégayais-je en sentant ses lèvres frôler mon cou comme s'il choisissait ou mordre et effectivement, je sentis ses crocs autour de ma chair pincer légèrement et au moment ou cela commençais à me faire mal, il se mit à suçoter ma peau rougie.

Tout en frissonnant, je passai une jambe autour de ses reins pour le plaquer à moi, il se laissa faire et nos deux sexes entrèrent en contact. « Mon dieu... » laissais-je échapper. Je me rendis compte à ce moment que cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels, étant déjà en abstinence depuis des mois avant de rencontrer Sasuke. Il vint m'embrasser, jouant avec ma langue offerte et je fis descendre son boxer au niveau de ses genoux. D'un seul mouvement, il se libéra définitivement de la prison de tissus et se coucha clairement sur moi: « Appartient moi! » Mon cœur loupa un battement et je lui souris entre deux halètements. Ses actions se firent plus sauvages, plus animales, plus délicieuses, sa langue parcourut tout mon corps et je murmurai un tas de mots dont son nom. Son souffle chaud frôlait mon membre et je savais qu'il me faisait languir pour son plaisir. « S'il te plait, Sasuke... Par pitié... Ahhh! ». Sa bouche humide et chaude venait d'entourer mon sexe presque entièrement et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, cela faisait tellement longtemps! Il m'aspirait en lui comme s'il comptait véritablement me dévorer et je courrais vers le paradis: « Mon dieu Sasuke, c'est... C'est trop... Boooon! ». J'avais du mal à respirer alors qu'il grognait contre mon membre. Je souris malgré moi, ma voix lui plaisait, m'entendre gémir contentait grandement son égo et je n'étais pas le seul à profiter de la situation. Je sentis ses doigts autour de mon entrée mais j'avais confiance et j'étais détendu. Pourtant, je ne pu m'empêcher de serrer les dent lorsqu'il pénétra son doigt humidifié. Son autre main caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis vint soulever mon bassin, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la force de Sasuke avant cela. Mon sexe s'enfonça plus encore dans sa bouche et je gémis: « Encore Sasuke... » Une fois de plus, il vibra contre mon membre dur et inséra un deuxième doigt. Il poussait à l'intérieur de moi et la sensation oubliée me revint, envoyant des chocs droit dans mon esprit, je jouissais rien qu'au souvenir du plaisir qui allait suivre.

Il frôla ma prostate l'espace d'un instant mais je m'écriais: « ahhh! Oui! ». De moi même, je m'empalai sur ses doigts, ses trois doigts à présent, mon dieu, j'allais jouir tout de suite! Je vint d'ailleurs une seconde plus tard. « Ah...Ah... Sas'... » tentais-je lamentablement. Je sentis mon propre goût au travers de son baiser tandis qu'il continuait d'agacer mon point sensible, ramenant doucement mon membre à la vie. Très vite, le plaisir redevint incontrôlable et ma respiration hachée: « Viens, Viens tout de suite! » . Il ne se fit pas plus prié et me pénétra d'un coup. Je me cambrai contre lui avec un cri de satisfaction intense, je l'avais enfin en moi, puis je l'entendit haleter: « Merde! Tu es si... Ah... ». Sa voix chaude et rauque m'avait tellement fait frissonner que je m'étais contracté autour de lui. Nous nous lançâmes dans un baiser langoureux avant que je ne lui donne le signal, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être moi même, d'être entier, comme si l'avoir en moi n'étais que justice divine. Ses coups de bassins étaient lents mais intenses, il touchait toujours le bon endroit et je m'agrippais comme je pouvais à ses épaules alors qu'il mordillait mon épaule, parfois plus fort lorsque je me resserrais autour de lui. « Plus...Vite... » Ordonnais-je au bout d'un moment. La déferlante de plaisir ne se fit pas attendre, ses mouvements devinrent hiératiques et durs, tellement que je hurlais dès que j'avais assez d'air pour le faire. Son prénom revenait en boucle comme un mantra et j'entendais le mien faire écho. Un coup de rein particulièrement intense me fit partir et j'oubliais de respirer. Pendant près de dix secondes, je ne respirai plus, j'avais l'impression d'être mort de plaisir tant l'orgasme avait été intense. J'oubliai qui j'étais pour me souvenir seulement du plaisir qu'il venait de m'apporter et entendis mon prénom de façon lointaine.

« Naruto! » Je revins à la réalité pour voir le regard rougis mais anxieux de Sasuke. En réponse je l'embrassai, mon cœur encore battant et mes poumons à peine remplit d'air. Je sentis alors sa semence couler entre mes jambes et mon cœur s'emplit de fierté, j'étais sien!

Lorsque je le relâchai, il posa sa tête contre mon épaule: « Merde! Tu m'as fait peur! »

Je le regardai, interrogatif.

« Tu te rend compte que tu as arrêté de respirer?!

Je lui caressais la joue:

- C'était tellement bon... J'ai oublié de respirer... Murmurais-je. Il me sourit en retour et secoua la tête en chuchotant:

- Idiot...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je, joueur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je me fis la réflexion que nous ne nous étions jamais déclaré.

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime! M'annonçât-il avec un sourire. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il caressait mon corps au repos. Sans un semi-sommeil, je l'entendis remuer et revenir sur le lit contre moi.

- Naruto. Chuchotât-il. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans ses abysses et vit ce qu'il me tendait. Je me redressais, curieux et ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, elle contenait une carte magnétique.

- C'est quoi? Fis-je.

- La clé de notre maison... Rien qu'a nous, sans Itachi et Yahiko.

Son regard semblait hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que je refuse mais mon sourire le rassura. Je me jetais à son coup et il ajouta:

- Y'a pleine de pièces à expérimenter!

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire et il me repoussa gentiment pour me prendre la main et y passer un anneau. Éberlué, je regardai mon annulaire. L'anneau était noir et au centre, une série de trois pierres, deux rouges entourant une bleu, brillaient discrètement, elle était magnifique. Je relevais le visage vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant ma tête heureuse et incrédule.

- On ne peux pas se marier mais... J'y tenais... Pardon, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau très...Hum, viril...

Je vis qu'il tenait le même anneau dans la main et le lui prit doucement. C'était le même sauf qu'il y avait deux pierres bleues entourant une rouge et j'en compris le sens avec un doux sourire. Je lui passai l'anneau et amenai sa main à ma joue pour embrasser son poignet en lui lançant un petit regard malicieux. J'avais à nouveau envie de lui et lui mordilla doucement le poignet, provocant un frisson.

Nous refîmes l'amour trois fois, ou cette fois-ci, je fis attention à bien respirer même pendant mon orgasme, mes orgasmes devrais-je dire. Puis nous nous décidâmes à descendre même si je n'en avais aucune envie. En entrant dans la salle à manger, seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche appartenant à Sasuke ainsi que mes sous-vêtements et lui d'un bas de pantalon, nous vîmes Itachi et Yahiko. Les deux semblaient nous attendre et en nous voyant arriver, le brun se leva et se jeta à mon coup en hurlant:

« Félicitatiooooooooooon Naruuuu! Alors!? C'était bien?! Il est doué Sasu?!

Évidement je rougis et j'entendis le grognement de Sasuke derrière moi mais Yahiko intervint:

- Petit bâtard n'empêche Sasuke! T'es qu'un horrible petit pervers sadique! Un an d'abstinence merde!

L'intéressé sourit à pleine dent en recevant ce qu'il devait prendre pour un compliment, effectivement, me faire attendre tout ce temps était sadique!

Lorsqu'Itachi me relâcha, je m'assis en face de Sasuke et les conversations reprirent leur chemin habituel. J'eus soudain une idée machiavélique pour me venger. Doucement, je cherchai du pied sa chaise et le trouvai, remontrant doucement, je touchai sa jambe et la caressait, l'air de rien en mangeant mes tartines. Sasuke non plus n'eut aucune réaction apparente et continua de répondre à la question de son frère. Je glissai plus haut, sur sa cuisse et il eut un léger coup d'œil sur moi Je me tournai légèrement vers Yahiko, innocemment alors que mon pied glissait jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il eut un léger raté dans sa phrase mais rien de plus et j'eus un imperceptible sourire. Doucement, je commençai à masser son intimité alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Par chance, Itachi se tourna vers Yahiko pour lui poser une question et mon amoureux leva son regard vers moi. Je passai à la partie B du plan et léchai suggestivement ma cuillère pleine de confiture de prunes tout en appuyant un peu plus sur le sexe de Sasuke qui durcissait sous mes attentions. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma une demi seconde les yeux mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là. Plongeant mon doigt dans la confiture au bord de mon assiette, je suçais mon doigts tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il déglutit difficilement et mon massage se fit plus rapide et prononcé. Il prit sa cuillère en main pour se concentrer sur autre chose et au moment ou il allait la porter à ses lèvres, j'appuyais vraiment contre lui, il lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba sur la table d'une façon sonore. Sa tête légèrement rejetée en arrière,les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brillants, je me pris le contrecoup de ma farce en me sentant durcir aussi. Putain, il était trop sexy comme ça! Je remarquai que les deux autres nous dévisageaient, Itachi avec un air de totale surprise et Yahiko avec un petit sourire pervers.

- Ça va Sasuke? Demanda Itachi. C'est sûr qu'il ne devait pas voir souvent son frère rater quelque chose, surtout pas monter sa cuillère à sa bouche.

- O-ouiiii! Il mordit violemment sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir d'avantage alors que mon pied continuait de l'exciter.

- Il va plus que bien je pense, Itachi. Remarqua Yahiko avec un ton lourd de sous entendus. Itachi rougit en souriant légèrement.

- T'es doué... Me fit Yahiko discrètement, tu viens de faire perdre ses moyens à Sasuke, j'avais jamais vu ça...

- Ça va hein! Fis ma victime agacée et honteuse. Le regard qu'il me jeta laissa supposer que j'allais payer cher pour ça...

- Débout! M'ordonnât-il et j'obéis avec délectation et soumission. Il avança jusqu'à moi et me pris par le bras m'entrainant rapidement et sauvagement vers notre chambre. J'entendis jusque Itachi dire à son amant: « Tu penses qu'ils vont rattraper un an d'abstinence en une journée? » J'en avais bien l'intention, en tout cas...

* * *

Note de l'autheur: J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré.... xD *rire sadique*


End file.
